Konohagakure
Konohagakure (木ノ葉隠れの里, Konohagakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden Among Tree Leaves"; also known as "Village Hidden in the Leaves" or "Hidden Leaf Village") is the Hidden Village of the Land of Fire. As one of the five Great Ninja Villages, Konohagakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Hokage. There have been five Hokage, the present one being Yūmei. Although Konoha, much like the country in which it resides, has been relatively peaceful since the chain of wars that have occurred in the past, it remains one of the most powerful villages in existence, and has great military power and influence. In-Game Rules These rules apply directly to those who mainstream role-play within Konoha: #No foreigners are to auto-enter or exit Konoha. Doing so will result in a warning, ask for said player to repost, and if they don't comply, they will be ignored. #Only active members of the Hidden Leaf Village may role-play Konoha's NPCs, and may only control NPC's of a rank below their own (for instance, an ANBU-ranked character can control the actions of Jōnin NPC's, and a ANBU Taichō-ranked character can control the actions of ANBU NPC's). #Follow the 'How to zone fight' part of the SL wiki as closely as possible. #Abide by the decisions made by the higher ups within the village, even if you don't agree with them. #If you have a problem with a decision made concerning you, or others, from Konoha Higher Ups, bring it to their attention directly. Don't let the hurt or disagreement go unsaid for 2 months, only to go rogue or do some action against the village. We can't help you if you don't speak to us about your problems. #If you role-play within the village, you are subjected to the posts of others attempting to interact with you. If their post is fair and fit, and you fail to 'protect' yourself, or 'evade' the other player's attempt by your next post, they have the opportunity to legitimately auto-hit you, just like in zone fights. #Posts designed to interact with characters not presently online (i.e. attacking the local dwellings district) will be rendered null until there are competent defenders online in the case of acts relating to terrorism, or simply the character(s) requested by the primitive poster to formally address their post. This literally means that invasions against the village, be they internal or external, will be nullified until there is a suitable number of defenders online (in comparison to the quantity of invaders); posts that interact with another character who had just recently went offline or was at the time the post was made, already offline, it will be frozen until the other party responds (locking the engaging characters in role-play) and vice versa. Notable Activity Internally *There is a general intolerance towards members of Iwagakure. *The Crystal Competition festivities are underway. *Numerous squads of ANBU (consisting of around 4-5 members each) are patrolling the village, although most are stationed on the wall and the Hokage Monument, the latter location hosting two rows of mortars augmented to strike aerial foes and key locations of the village. *Numerous ice swallow-familiars scour the village. Externally *Numerous ice swallow-familiars scour the forest. 'Events' *ANBU Trials (Concluded) *Crystal Competition Defensive Measures Sensing System Technique This is a detection type barrier that can be used to surround an area and allows the users to monitor a certain area. The barrier can also be moved according the the requirements of the user. Notably its circumference is spaced two-meters away from the wall. It surrounds all of Konohagakure and is used to detect anyone entering and leaving the village even from the sky or below the earth. The dome has a pattern on it similar to the crest of the Barrier Team. The barrier is essentially a dome covering the village, although it probably continues underground to form a sphere. The circles on the barrier hold the kanji for boundary (界), the second kanji in the word "barrier" (結界, kekkai). Gargantuan Blocking Technique Absorption Seal © A barrier empowered by a crystal located within the depths of the Hokage Residence, its circumference encircles the village's walls, one-meter away from them to be precise. Whenever it is active, all ninjutsu that makes contact with it, whether it originate from the inside or the outside, will be absorbed. Unlike the standard technique, the barrier does not absorb the chakra of living organisms that pass through it, predominantly humans at that. It may only be deactivated by somebody possessing the Preta Path and knows of the technique-specific hand seal that the Hokage himself created. Those possessing the Preta Seal may completely ignore the barrier's effect, though. Preta Seal Bearers *Angra Mainyu *Darkshinobi *Eric Nara *Gaiaku Uchiha *Jestar Nara *Koyoichi Ayime *Nathan Stamper *Uchiha Razvan *Uetto Senju *Yūmei Kokūzō Space-Time Ninjutsu Disruption Barrier The Space-Time Ninjutsu Disruption Barrier (時空間忍術茶々結界, Jikūkan Ninjutsu Houkai Kekkai) prevents anyone from traversing beyond it from either side through the means of space-time ninjutsu. This barrier extends roughly 1 meter beyond the village's walls and is, as the other barriers, a spherically-shaped one, half of it - a dome residing underground, this design being intended to prevent others from otherwise evading it. The Space-Time Ninjutsu Disruption Barrier was erected by Darkshinobi at a time at which the Yondaime Hokage was declared enemy of Konoha. Even after the latter's status was forsaken, the barrier was left standing due to it's usefulness. Basically, it prevents those other than known manipulators from using space-time ninjutsu to traverse in and out of the village, as well as summoning objects stored externally of the village (such as creatures one has a contract with; exempting pocket dimensions and the sort). The barrier is presently sustained by a gargantuan crystal within the Hokage Reesidence's deepest basement. It is forged out of a special "Crystal Gem" (結晶石, Kesshōseki), one which quite flexibly utilizes the mass of chakra stored inside just enough for the barrier to retain functionality, while expending as little chakra as imaginably possibly. It need only be refilled on the rarest of occasions. Space-Time Ninjutsu Disruption Barrier Manipulators *Darkshinobi *Rares Uchiha *Yūmei Kokūzō Five Seals Barrier This is a barrier erected by four "Forbidden" (禁, kin) tags in different locations surrounding, a fifth tag on the location to be protected. The tags are placed on flat surfaces, and are connected with the maintainer's chakra. This technique turns the entire range surrounded by the tags into a barrier space, and inside the space, the material destruction is "forbidden". Using any kind of physical attack to try and destroy something in the barrier is folly, as it will only lead to injury. To cancel this, it is necessary to search for the five tags and tear them off simultaneously. Meaning there must be at least five people on a team to cancel it. Even if the barrier is broken, there is a final obstacle. Yūmei has installed a trap that creates perfect copies of those foolhardy enough to remove the seal, preventing them from returning immediately. This barrier is '''not '''active by default; the "Forbidden" tags are sealed in a separate dimension, to be summoned by, and only by Yūmei when needing to activate it. It can be activated, and kept active so long as he remains inside, or nearby the village. "Forbidden" Tag Locations #Konoha's Gates (Primary Seal) #Konoha's Memorial Stone #Konoha's Eastern Police Department #Konoha's Outskirts - Tree southeast of the Gates #Konoha's Outskirts - Tree southwest of the Gates Landmarks * Academy * Amaguriama * Dango Shop * Forty-Fourth Training Ground * Hokage Monument * Hokage Residence * Ramen Ichiraku * Jōnin Standby Station * Kikyō Castle * Konoha Archive Library * Konoha Aviary * Konoha Cemetery * Konoha Hospital * Konoha Hot Springs * Konohagakure Intelligence Division * Memorial Stone * Mission Assignment Desk * Naka River * Naka Shrine * Shushuya * Third Training Ground * Uchiha Senbei * Yakiniku Q * Yamanaka Flowers * Akagahara * Konoha Ninja Tool Research Facility: Detached Office * Konoha Strict Correctional Facility * Training Ground Zero Clans and Organizations Within the village there are very powerful and well respected clans and organizations. Of these there are currently two clans which are regarded as noble clans. These are the: Hyūga and Uchiha clans. All officially-recognized clans and organizations affiliated with the village are: * Genesis * Hatake Clan * Hyūga Clan * Nara Clan * Root (Disbanded) * Senju Clan * Uchiha Clan Trivia * The second fanbook gives Konohagakure a population size of five out of five stars, a military strength of three out of five stars, and an economic strength of two out of five stars. It has the greatest population of all the five main shinobi villages. * The hiragana あん (an) is painted on the entrance gates of the village (one hiragana on each door). This means hermitage or retreat. In Kanji, the character is 庵. * Masashi Kishimoto stated, "Yes, there is model for Konoha; it's my hometown." * In the first Naruto book, The Tests of the Ninja, page 87, you will see a sketch of downtown Konoha. If you look closely, you may also see a billboard with a cartoon version of Masashi Kishimoto with a paintbrush. Category:Villages Category:Konohagakure